The present disclosure relates to a force sense presentation apparatus that presents a force sense to a user.
In related art, various apparatuses capable of presenting a force sense to a user are known. For example, there is known a joystick which is provided with an operation lever capable of being tilted and rotated about an axis, a motor for tilting and rotating the operation lever, a sensor that detects a distance or the like to an obstacle, a control unit that controls the motor, and the like. In this technique, the joystick is attached to a wheelchair or a crane to be used, and the control unit controls the rotation of the motor when the sensor detects that the joystick approaches an obstacle, for example, thereby making it possible to give the user a reaction force with respect to an operation force of the user (see, paragraphs 0008, 0009, and 0022 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-59934).